Level of Effort funding - BPN 2017 Continuous rodent and non-rodent pharmacokinetic assessments. Rat $126,198, Dog $37,841, NHP $65,878 The sponsoring program is the NIH BPN which has a programmatic need to award this task order under the BPN Pharmacology and Toxicology for therapeutics Program [PTTP] IDIQ contract.